<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Series of Fortunate Events by SaintJuju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380233">A Series of Fortunate Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJuju/pseuds/SaintJuju'>SaintJuju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extramarital Affairs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Reunion Sex, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJuju/pseuds/SaintJuju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of prompts I took up from the discord server I'm in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano/CT-5385 | Tup, Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker, Hina Ka Esme/Cody, Hina Ka Esme/Dogma, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BarriKin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/gifts">Golddude22</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts">TabbyWolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJuju/gifts">SaintJuju</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gold;<br/>"Prompt 5:<br/>Pairing: Anakin/Barriss<br/>After a long separation, they are finally reunited, with whatever follows after."</p><p> </p><p>Okay so I decided to snatch up an episode from TCW 2003 where Anakin mixes Ventress on Yavin so yeah. That's the prologue of this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was in his quarters, giving his lightsaber some easy fixes after his encounter with Ventress. He had barely given himself to dry off before getting to work. His lightsaber was his life, after all.</p>
<p>There was a knock on his door. He used the force to open it, revealing Obi Wan, who was standing in front of Barriss. </p>
<p>“You have a visitor.” he said. “Since you insisted on skipping the medbay.”</p>
<p>Anakin let out an exhale. “Let her in.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan did, then left them alone shortly after.</p>
<p>“It’s irresponsible to not get treated after a mission. Especially after the beating I heard you took.” the Mirialan spoke. She sat next to him on his low bed, messily made from when he had to scurry out for his mission. “Can I get a look? Please?”</p>
<p>Anakin saw that she had her kit with her. She opened it without waiting for his response and pulled out her tools. </p>
<p>“Barriss…” he spoke. “I don’t like when you play medic with me.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have to if you went to the medbay when you came back.”</p>
<p>“You don’t even look excited to see me.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am. But I’m more concerned with your well-being right now.”</p>
<p>Anakin took her hand, making her drop her bottle of peroxide, still sealed thankfully.</p>
<p>“I want you to treat me like your man firstly, before I’m your patient.”</p>
<p>Barriss closed the kit hesitantly and pushed it to the edge of the bed. Anakin subtly smirked, finally getting her to ease up with him. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” he said to her.</p>
<p>“I missed you more.” she replied, sealing her words with a kiss to his cheek. Anakin savoured it, soon kissing her back on the lips. He held her face while stroking her face tattoos with his thumbs. Barriss laid a hand on his thigh, slowly sliding it up and around to his back. He winced as her hand grazed past his aching back, completely prickled with splinters from being tossed like a ragdoll into a tree. She pulled away from his soft, pink lips, giving them a few centimeters to talk.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Anakin lied, already pulling her back for another lip lock. Barriss put her hand on her chest and gently urged him away.</p>
<p>“May I &lt;i&gt;please&lt;/i&gt; get a look at you? You’re clearly in pain.”</p>
<p>Anakin rolled his eyes, yet he gave in. How could he say no to her again? He took off what remained of his tattered under-tunic and turned away from her. He heard her sigh, and suddenly felt a little guilty. Seeing her see him in pain made his heart ache. </p>
<p>“Oh, Anakin. That harpy did quite the number on you, didn’t she?” </p>
<p>“She caught me off guard.” he replied, not wanting to imply that he definitely got his ass handed to him in the first half of their battle. </p>
<p>Barriss rubbed his back with something cool, making Anakin ease up, but grit his teeth once it began to sting. She rubbed his shoulders to sooth him. He tilted his neck when he felt her lips pressed against his skin. Barriss licked the beginning of his jaw up to the shell of his ear. He melted into her touch and reached around to caress her face. Barriss went under his arm and placed herself on his lap. Anakin gazed into her shimmery blue eyes before sliding her cloak off of her head, revealing her hair. After not seeing her for some time, it was obvious that it had grown some. He ran his artificial fingers through the silkiness. </p>
<p>“You’ve been on my mind ever since I left,”</p>
<p>“Likewise.” she smiled at him. “The Temple has been so unbearably quiet without you.”</p>
<p>“I can change that. It can get real loud again.” he smirked. Barriss chuckled and shook her head. </p>
<p>“Once you can lay down without being in pain, maybe.” she compromised. </p>
<p>“I don’t need to lay down to..you know.” he grabbed her butt for effect. “We could do it like this.” he grinded her hips against his. </p>
<p>“You’d get rather tired from supporting us.” she said as she snaked a hand down his bare chest. </p>
<p>“I’ve never gotten tired.” ANakin replied defensively. </p>
<p>She got off of him and went to tend to his splinters, which has slowly begun poking out of his skin since she applied the peroxide. She took some tweezers and gently removed them, using the Force on the short, stubborn ones. Anakin held in his pained groans. </p>
<p>“Just a few more.” she said to comfort him. She could sense the pain he was in, regardless of him holding himself back. </p>
<p>She was completely finished a few minutes later. If Anakin wasn’t sore before, he was now. He held his arms open for her to fill again. With her now straddling his lap, he hugged her tight and buried his face in her shoulder. He was left in a stinging ache, but at least he was on the road to recovery from there.</p>
<p>Barriss lifted his face and planted a loving kiss on his lips. Anakin returned the favour. He began to feel her heat radiating on his crotch as time went on. He slid her long, black dress over her legs and caressed the soft, green skin. His hand went further up under his dress, finally reaching her panties. He gave them a light tug to get her attention. Barriss felt him, and began to kiss him rougher, essentially giving her permission. Anakin pulled the thin satiny fabric down her thighs and Barriss removed the rest on her own, not separating from her beloved. Anakin pulled her hips down deeper into his lap. She moaned quietly in his mouth, and got the idea to grind herself against his obvious hardness. The male padawan reached between them and freed his cock, glistening with his precum. He removed the rest of his clothing and she did the same. </p>
<p>As Barriss’s dress dropped to the floor, Anakin took a moment to admire his lover. </p>
<p>“Ani…” she began. “Can I help you forget about your pain?”</p>
<p>“Yes, anything you want.” he answered. </p>
<p>Barriss kissed his forehead before slowly, yet eagerly, lowering to her knees. She spread Anakin’s legs slightly, just enough to get in between them. She stroked his length while lapping at the tip, circling the tip of her tongue around his slit. Anakin bit his lip to stifle a moan, but it didn’t do much. His sounds echoed through his quarters as Barriss licked and sucked and slobbed all over his meat. He longed for her wet, warm mouth all during that mission. He pushed her head deeper on his cock, forcing her to take the whole thing. He shuddered as he felt the back of her throat. One thing he admired about her skills was how she persevered and swallowed his dick with no physical objections. He thrusted into his mouth and she hollowed her cheeks around his shaft while humming around him. Anakin whimpered from the pleasure, totally forgetting about his back pain.</p>
<p>“Kriff, Barriss. Your mouth is so good.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him as she bobbed her head on him. She let him slip out of her mouth and tentatively licked up the under side. Anakin sharply inhaled as he watched her enjoy his cock. </p>
<p>“Come here.” he panted. </p>
<p>Barriss obeyed and joined him back on the bed. Anakin grabbed her by the hips and brought her to his lap. He rubbed his tip against her cunt, making her face flush with excitement. </p>
<p>“Can I put it in you yet?”</p>
<p>Barriss nodded, positioning herself over his dick. She lowered herself slowly; it having been quite a while since the last time they had had sex with each other. </p>
<p>“Ugh,” she whined. “You must’ve gotten bigger.” she joked.</p>
<p>“Just take it slow, angel.” he encouraged. </p>
<p>The female looked down at what she was doing, watching him staggerly disappear inside of her. She felt herself being stretched by his modest dimensions. Anakin squeezed her ass to sway her down further. Barriss hugged him as she fully took him, adjusting to the size. She felt Anakin’s breath on her ears. It was evident he was desperate to get on with it. </p>
<p>“Maker, you’re so kriffing tight, Barriss.” he praised.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Can I move?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Anakin rolled her hips against him. His head threw back from the pleasure, having every inch of his cock suffocated by her warmth. He raised her up, and then let her take him again. Barriss pressed her forehead against his, panting while she took over using him to fuck herself. As she got more and more accustomed to the familiar size, she went faster. She slammed herself on his cock, causing them to strain out each other’s names. The bed squeaked as they rocked into each other. Anakin pressed his lips on hers as he held her slim waist. Barriss forced her tongue past his lips and swirled it all around his mouth. She felt her stomach tighten, and she twitched feeling Anakin pressing at the most sensitive spot inside of her.</p>
<p>“Anakin!” she moaned as she continued to ride him. She made sure he hit the same spot over and over. The buildup of her orgasm made her tremble. Her legs shook and her grip on his shoulders tightened. “Ani, you’re going to make me cum!”</p>
<p>Hearing those words fueled him further. He bucked his hips into her, making her moan his name repeatedly. His own orgasm was probably closer than hers. Having her warm breasts against his chest only heightened his arousal. </p>
<p>“Shit..” he swore to himself. Anakin gave her ass another squeeze before slamming her down fully on his cock. “I won’t last much longer like this.”</p>
<p>Barriss grinded on him, making her stomach fill with butterflies. She stared at Anakin as she pleasured herself, rubbing her clit while she continued to ride him. </p>
<p>“Barriss, baby, I’m gonna cum.” he said as he watched her breasts bounce with every thrust. “You’re so fucking good.”</p>
<p>Anakin wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. His orgasm crept up on him, and his load exploding deep inside of her. He panted heavily as she still continued to fuck him. He felt like he was having every last drop milked out of him. </p>
<p>Barriss followed a few moments after, leaving her squirming in his arms as her core jolted hard with her orgasm. She fell limp on his chest, letting Anakin’s softie fall out of her.</p>
<p>“Anakin, I missed doing that with you, terribly.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I promise you I’ll make you feel extra good before my next assignment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TupSoka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tabby:<br/>Prompt 2<br/>Pairing: Ahsoka/any 501st clone (if multiple people wanna pick this that’s fine there’s more then enough clones)<br/>Characters: Ahsoka, clone.</p><p>"Ahsoka walks in on [clone] 'polishing their blaster' yes that’s a euphemism for masturbation"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by Ahsoka touching his hair in your fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tup threw his equipment on his bunk and plopped down next to it. It had been a lengthy battle he just returned from. The casualties were close to none, so there was no weight on his chest and shoulders. For once, he could finally relax after an ordeal. He chose to revel in what little alone time he temporarily accorded. </p><p>	He took off his helmet and let his hair loose from it’s tight, neat manbun. The brown locks rolled out onto his shoulder, only barely passing them. The rest of his armour, excluding his boots and shin guards, soon followed and was discarded to the floor. The clone laid back on the firm mattress, palming his uninterested dick. But it was now, or in the busy showers. </p><p>He reached into his blacks and gripped himself up, trying to get on with it. Tup grunted from his own touch. His finger snaked down to his balls as he gave them a light squeeze. He already began to feel the heating sensations in his stomach. It had been a good while since he had the privilege and time to do this, so he knew it would be over quickly. That was fine with him, he just wanted to cum.</p><p>He finally went into his underwear after a few more minutes of edging and teasing himself. Tup, at this point, was fully hard and ready to have at it. He stroked his long, tan shaft, twisting his hand as he thought about nothing, really. He was just wallowing in the pleasure he had unintentionally abstained from. He sat up and spit down on his hand to lube his cock up. His mouth was slightly parted as the pleasure built up, making his chest heave subtly. His hair fell in front of the view of the scene, and he pushed it all over one shoulder.</p><p>He laid back again and closed his eyes. He chose to think of something to help him get there. The clone’s mind flashed to different women he had come across, most of which he never held a conversation with, but their beauty was embedded in his head. A rose Twi’lek was now his muse. He thought about her perfect figure, strong abdomen, and the way she moved her hips on him that one day at 79’s. Tup squirmed in his spot, his legs spread more as his other hand fondled his balls. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, and his mind went blank. All that fueled him was the excitement to finish.</p><hr/><p>Ahsoka was just now exiting the gunship after talking about the mission. She had a few of the clone’s scattered weapons in tow, and was going to return them to their rightful owners. Those clones were very forgetful at times. </p><p>She had dropped off most of them, but a few more remained. Fortunately for her, they all belonged to vods in the same barrack. </p><p>She wished she had knocked before going into Tup’s. How did he get settled so quickly? The majority of the clones went straight to the mess after returning from a mission, not to their bunks. Her intuition had only kicked in after the code was registered and the door clicked. But her gut sent a signa; right to her hand and made her cover her eyes before having the displeasure of seeing the full scene in front of her. Ahsoka had only gotten a glance as his tan silhouette sprawled out on his grey sheets, but she knew exactly what was going on. </p><p>This wasn’t the first time this happened to her. The 501st had a bad habit of doing…<i>that</i> in the strangest, and most public areas possible. It was like it was part of their culture; jerk off with the least amount of privacy or you’ll go to Force Hell. Ahsoka felt like it was always and only her who found them while they were in their act. </p><p>She looked through her fingers, and Tup was now covered with his blanket. </p><p>“Commander…” he spoke. “Is there something you need?”</p><p>Ahsoka’s hand slowly slid off her eyes. She had never seen him with his hair down before. He looked like an entirely different person. </p><p>“You left this on the ship.” she mumbled, just intelligible enough for him to hear and understand. “Just was giving it back.”</p><p>She set it on the bed slowly as he watched her every move. Ahsoka could see a blotch of wetness on the dark blanket. He must’ve been close. She cleared her throat. She caught herself lingering, and figured it was a good time to leave. </p><p>“Um, Commander,” he called after her. “If you’re up for it, I could use a hand.”</p><p>Shortly after those words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He hadn’t thought about how she would respond. She never showed any infatuation with him, but he had the audacity to ask her to finish him off. He mentally prepared for a slap in the face as she came back over to him.</p><p>Ahsoka raised her hand and his body flinched, but all she did was run her hand over his dark brown locks. She sat down beside him and removed the blanket from his lap. Her tongue rolled over her lips as his length was exposed to her. Giving it a stroke, she coaxed him to lay on his back with a push of her hand on his chest. She leaned down and kissed it gently up the base. Tup shivered as he felt her tongue press up against his tip. Ahsoka lapped up whatever precum she could. Her mouth slowly took his pink-ish tip in, sucking on it roughly and making him moan. Her hand continued to jerk him as she latched onto his sensitive cock. </p><p>She erratically stroked him, flicking her tongue around the tip as she did so. Tup’s hips thrust against her warm tongue, silently begging for her to use his whole mouth on him. Ahsoka knew what he wanted, but chose to tease him a little more. </p><p>“Commander, please.” Tup whined.</p><p>Ahsoka gave in, and took his whole length into her moist mouth. His body jerked as he was engulfed by her. He held her head as he fucked her throat, bucking deep into her mouth. He felt himself getting closer again. He caressed one of her montrails while she twirled her tongue around the base of his cock while still sucking him off. </p><p>	“Kriff…” he cursed. “Maker, that feels so good..”</p><p>Ahsoka hummed around him, now grabbing his balls and playing with them like a stress ball. He knew he was about to reach his climax. His hips raised off the bed and fell with every suck and squeeze. Tup’s hand went to the back of her head again and slammed her down fully on him, and kept her in place. He rolled his hips, making his cock hit every corner of her mouth. Ahsoka was looking at him with those large, teal eyes, slightly smirking with his cock still in her mouth. Tup bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft once more, twisting her head gently whenever her lips touched the base.</p><p>“I’m about to come.” he panted. His words were quiet and shaky, like he had been worked to the bones.</p><p>Ahsoka released him and his hand went to his cock, pumping it as his orgasm built up. His tip grazed her cheek over and over as he sped up. Tup sat up, still going. She stuck her tongue out and let his cock hit her mouth. The feeling of the occasional wetness finally got Tup off, shooting his load all over her lekku and face. His cum dripped down her chin and back on his cock, where it dribbled down to his pelvis.</p><p>“Thank you.” he said awkwardly.</p><p>“Anything for my men.” she answered with a grin. </p><p>He patted her head, not really knowing what to do now. But she eventually got up and left him to collect himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it's so short n cringey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hina Ka/Cody/Dogma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saint Prompt 1<br/>Pairing: Cody/Dogma/Hina Ka</p>
<p>"Idek a three way"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some visuals because I didn't wanna write so beware ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I h8 this but it's been sitting unfinished for a while so I bullshitted so I could post</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ObiDala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saint's Prompt 2<br/>"Pairing: ObiDala<br/>Characters: Obi Wan, Padme, anyone else<br/>Idk like an affair maybe"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post AOTC, pre ROTS for context.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan always seemed to smile whenever Senator Amidala came around to speak to the Council. He could remember every gown she had worn for each time he saw her, every detail. He thought he was too old to be feeling this. The way his heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name was becoming harder to ignore as the weeks passed. </p><p>	She had always been beautiful to him, ever since he first saw her. But her beauty only became more prominent as the years went on. Now he couldn’t hold a proper conversation with her without smiling widely. He was ashamed that it had come to this. Not only was he certain that she only saw them as close friends, but he also had the slightest notion that his former padawan shared the same desires towards her. Obi Wan wasn’t blind, it was more than a notion. He observed that his more recent actions around the Senator greatly mirrored those of Anakin’s. </p><p>	Naturally, he wouldn’t impose on Anakin’s feelings for her. Obi Wan was content with admiring her from a distance.</p><hr/><p>Now, he was chatting it up with her, and she was giggling at all of his jokes, which he already knew weren’t that funny. Padme was being very physical. Usually, they could share a hug and a greeting kiss without it being any more than that. But whenever she laughed, her hand found its way to Obi Wan’s chest or his arm. There was a look in her eyes that was, with no doubt, <i>different</i>, to say the least. He knew what was going on, and he was flattered. He was skeptical of the sudden change in her demeanor, though. Perhaps she had a little too much champagne that morning, or her career was catching up with her and she needed a “break.” Either way, he didn’t plan on complaining if things went on down that path. </p><p>	Padme’s face was flushed pink and she glanced away from his deep gaze.</p><p>	“I’ve renovated my apartment, if you’d like to come and see for yourself.”</p><p>	That came from nowhere, but Obi Wan couldn’t object. Turning up that kind of invitation from the senator would be nothing short of impolite. <br/>	So he agreed and they made their way to her place.</p><hr/><p>Obi Wan sat down on the suede sofa and Padme sat next to him after placing two drinks on the caf table. Her hand almost immediately found itself on his upper thigh, subtly rubbing at the soft fabric of his brown cloak. Obi Wan swallowed quietly as she moved over towards him, where they were now hip to hip. He was grateful he had that heavy garb covering his whole body, but it was getting hot under there. Obi Wan took his drink and sipped it, something to distract himself from his growing issue. </p><p>	“Obi Wan, there’s no reason to be shy. We’re behind closed doors.”</p><p>	He looked at her through his peripheral, thinking about whether or not he could go any further. As excited as he was, he couldn’t get the idea that he was in some way betraying Anakin, out of his head. It wasn’t as if they were actually together, or even married, or anything along those lines. Anakin just had a lingering childhood crush, and nothing more. This was permissible. </p><p>	She had already moved his robe away from his lap and pressed her palm on his groin. Obi Wan leaned himself forward and kissed the side of her neck up to her jaw. Padme in response pulled the waist of his pants, just enough to set his half of an erection free. She dipped her body down to have her face meet his cock, where her tongue slowly protruded her rosy red lips, and licked at the side. Obi Wan sat back against the cushion and relaxed as the senator swirled her tongue around his shaft. He sighed with delight and caressed her styled, brunette hair. She made her way to the carpet without ceasing her movements. His hand remained flat on her head, coaxing her mouth up and down his cock. His lips were somewhat parted as he moaned praises. Padme’s amber irises were glimmering with excitement as she spectated all of the Jedi’s faint reactions. </p><p>	Obi Wan stroked her face as she took him in fully before roughly sucking on the sensitive skin. His hips gently bucked deeper into her mouth, feeling every ridge of the roof, and the slickness of the inside of her cheeks. Padme slowly let him slide out of her mouth, leaving her saliva to coat his cock with a lovely sheen. Obi Wan squeezed his tip, expelling any of the precum he had built up, which Padme eagerly licked up. </p><p>	Obi Wan watched in awe as she stood up, now finally undoing her clothing. His breathing became more rapid as more of her skin was teasingly revealed. First it was her smooth, fair shoulders, and it was more than enough for that man. But as her gown slipped down her breasts, then her slender legs, Obi Wan was completely red in the face. It wasn’t like he had never seen a woman’s body before, it was just that nothing could’ve prepared for him for the unaltered artistry of her figure. His hands, on impulse, reached for her hips and brought her down onto his lap. She was up on her knees, and he took it as an opportunity to lick her soft, nudeish pink nipples. He sucked, kneading the opposite breast, delicately. Padme sighed as she melted into his heated touch. She planted kisses on his forehead as he went on groping her body. His hands travelled down to her butt briefly before he picked her up off his lap and laid her flat on her back. He hovered over her, admiring her body from above. Padme reached up and let her hand meet his face. Her fingers ran through his silky, dark blonde hair. Obi Wan kissed the valley of her breasts and moved downwards, licking his path. Her legs bent as finally reached her pussy. He took her legs and put them over her shoulders. </p><p>	His blue eyes locked with her half lidded amber ones as his tongue made contact with her wetness. Her belly sank as she inhaled from the pleasure. His tongue skillfully circled and flicked her clit.</p><p>	“Obi Wan…” she moaned. When she looked down at him, she could see his beard glistening with her juices. Her hands met her heated cheeks as she bashfully looked away and went back to being flat on the sofa. </p><p>	His tongue prodded her at her hole before pushing through. He thrusted the muscle in and out briefly, making the Senator quiver and squirm beneath him.</p><p>	Padme took his head and guided him all around her pussy, making sure every square inch of her privates got a chance to be blessed with his skills.  He caressed her thighs as she pleasured herself with his help. She tasted so sweet, he could’ve eaten her out for the rest of their night together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dude i didn't even get to write the smut like I just wore myself out with this prompt. their sex just sounds so boring to me bye. plus it was unfinished for like three weeks I wanna move on</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being a pervert I am not sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>